


Icing, cupcakes, and confusion

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Icing, cupcakes, and confusion

"Hey, Doll." Bucky says as he walks in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Bucky." You say as your mouth goes dry looking at him. Those damn low slung sweatpants and tight t-shirt.  
"What are you making?" He says.  
"Buttercream icing for the cupcakes I made." You reply.  
“What’s the occasion?” Bucky asks coming over to lean on the counter next to you.  
“Just thought I’d make a treat for everyone. Mostly because I wanted cupcakes.” You concentrate on measuring out the confectioner’s sugar into the bowl of the stand mixer with the softened butter and vanilla. Once you start the mixer you glance up at Bucky who is just watching you and decide to add blue food coloring to the icing to match his eyes. And then you berate yourself for being a love struck idiot over the hunk of man next to you. You add a splash of milk into the icing.  
“You know how to make this without a recipe?” Bucky asks.  
“Yeah. It’s only four ingredients. Plus food coloring.” You keep your eyes on your task. Bucky has stayed right next to you while you’ve been working.  
You had been with the Avengers for three months and you had fallen for the super soldier about three minutes after meeting him. He talked, flirted, and used pet names with you, but you noticed he also did it with every female he came across. That’s when you decided to keep your distance. You stayed aloof whenever you were around him. You didn’t return his flirtations and never touched him unless absolutely necessary. You were much more free and easy with the rest of the team. With Bucky, you almost felt uptight when talking to him.  
“You, uh, bake a lot.” Bucky says.  
“Yeah. It’s a hobby of mine.” You turn away and grab your decorating kit out of the pantry. You grab a piping bag and add a star tip before you begin scooping icing into it.  
“Well, I’ll look forward to trying one later.” Bucky says. You look over at him just because his voice sounded almost awkward.  
“K.” You say with brows furrowed.  
Bucky begins to walk away but then turns back to you suddenly. “Why don’t you like me?”  
You look at him and raise an eyebrow, “Contrary to popular belief, every woman isn’t required to flirt with you.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Bucky says in an exasperated tone.  
“What did you mean?”  
“You are so curt with me. Only me. What did I do to you? DId I offend you somehow? Everytime I talk to you it’s like you just tense up.” Bucky looks at you hurt evident across his face.  
“No, you didn’t offend me or anything.” You shrug one shoulder.  
“Then why?” He pushes.  
You groan. “What does it matter?”  
“Because I want to get along with all my teammates and you can’t stand me for some unknown reason and it’s eating at me!” Bucky exclaims.  
You look at him in shock. Surprised at how emphatic he is. “Because you flirt too much, Bucky.”  
“Wait, what?” He says.  
“Ugh. Look, the flirting and pet names, I’m sure are cute with all the other ladies, but it just rubbed me the wrong way.”  
“So, I did offend you.” Bucky says.  
“No, Bucky, you hurt me.” You declare and then kick yourself immediately.  
“What do you mean I hurt you?” Bucky steps closer to you.  
“Damnit.” You say, “Nothing, nothing.” You turn away.  
“Doll, talk to me. Please.” Bucky says. He walks around you so he can see your face.  
“Look, I was stupid. I thought you were flirting with me because you were interested. And then I saw you flirt with everyone like that. So, I felt like an idiot and I decided to keep my distance. Protect myself. Look, I didn’t mean to be rude to you or anything. I just didn’t want to get hurt. I already felt stupid enough.”  
“Doll.” Bucky puts a finger under your chin and lifts your face to look at him. “I do flirt a lot. You’re right. It’s a way I control perception. But, I was flirting with you because I was interested. You, uh, you ever notice you’re the only person I call ‘doll’? It was the first thing that I thought when I saw you. ‘What a doll.’ You looked so beautiful, so perfect that day. And then you spoke and it was like your voice was music and I wanted so badly just to sweep you off your feet. I nearly stumbled over myself to get to you. And for a few days I thought I had a shot. Then suddenly, you turned cold. The harder I flirted the colder you got. I’ve spent three months trying to figure out what I did wrong. Turns out, what I did wrong was trying to flirt with you instead of just asking you out.”  
You are dumbstruck at this point. Staring up at Bucky, mouth agape at his confession. Your brain is running in overdrive trying to wrap itself around his words. Finally, Bucky decides to take the chance and lowers his lips to yours. Gently, he brushes his lips against yours waiting a moment to see if you pull back. Instead, you tilt your head to give him better access and press into him. He immediately deepens the kiss and your tongues dance around each other. You break apart when you hear a voice behind you.  
“Man, Natasha wins another bet. I thought you hated him.” Sam is grinning at the two of you despite his words.  
“Don’t you have something better to do than bother us, Birdbrain?” Bucky throws Sam a glare.  
“No, not really. Besides, someone told me they were making cupcakes and I was coming to get one.” Sam says.  
“I guess I should finish icing them.” You say with a chuckle. Your face is tinged a little pink after having been caught kissing in the kitchen. You pick up the piping bag and quickly finish the first cupcake which you hand to Sam in hopes that he’ll go away. He thanks you and then leaves.  
“Any chance I can get another one?” Bucky asks.  
“Yeah, of course.” You pick up another cupcake to ice, but Bucky stops you.  
“That’s not what I meant.” He says before capturing your mouth again.  
You manage to ice the remaining cupcakes in between kisses with Bucky, who insists each cupcake is so perfect you deserve another kiss. Not that you are complaining. When the last cupcake is complete you take the remaining dollop of icing and put it on your finger before delivering it to Bucky’s lips. He wraps his mouth around your finger and you have to stop yourself from shuddering as you feel his tongue sweep over the pad of your finger. His eyes never leave yours and, as you pull your finger from his mouth, he pulls you into another kiss. When you finally separate, he puts his forehead to yours. “Looks like you have desert covered, but can I take you to dinner?”  
You laugh, “Yeah. Yeah, you can.”


End file.
